Pure magnesium has been used for desulfurization of pig iron, steel or cast iron, as well as for the production of cast iron with nodular or vermicular graphite or the production of magnesium treated cast iron. Conventionally, the magnesium is introduced by a plunging arrangement made from ceramic working materials, either with or without metal reinforcement.
Most conventional plunging arrangements are disadvantageous in that they are difficult to operate, and are not efficient. Additionally, the results obtained by the conventional arrangements are not sufficiently reproducible.
One conventional plunging capsule is disclosed in German AS No. 2,208,960. This capsule for introducing magnesium into a metal melt has a complicated and expensive construction. Moreover, this conventional arrangement only permits a relatively minor use of the stirring effect produced by the kinetic energy of the emerging vapor from the capsule.